Talk:Glacial Blade
Interesting what skin this weapon will have :) --Grethort 05:29, 1 July 2007 (CDT) :Most likely a new one. -- Xeon 05:31, 1 July 2007 (CDT) mhmm a mix of icy dragon sword and crystaline blade and perfect stats would be nice... :) --Grethort 06:21, 1 July 2007 (CDT) :How do we know it's upgradeable? The Spiritbinder can't be upgraded. -- Gordon Ecker 16:35, 10 July 2007 (CDT) ::The upgrade is specifically listed on the preorder kit ordering page. CompUSA and EBGames have it now. Of course, since the dates appear to be wrong (pre-order and full game on the same day?), the listing could be wrong of course. Krenn 19:23, 11 July 2007 (CDT) Picture is this is? http://www.guildwars.com/events/contests/designaweapon07/winner5.php -Kumdori 13:32, 17 July 2007 (CDT) :Might be — Skuld 13:54, 17 July 2007 (CDT) ::I'm very sure in fact i can confirm this in latests news, as this is the only winning Sword -- (talk) Tomoko 17:10, 17 July 2007 (CDT) :::I didn't notice any bows in the winning list, did I overlook one? Only saw one in the honorable mentions list too, and I dunno, it looked like a very "elvish" wooden bow, not something that would be called "darksteel". If I didn't overlook one, it looks like they may be taking some liberties with the "winning" choices. Though the sword in question does look like the name "glacial blade" would apply. DKS01 01:35, 18 July 2007 (CDT) ::::I've added the picture of the announce. --Selene Moth 12:31, 19 July 2007 (CDT) Ha! Thought So. -Kumdori 13:26, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, that's it. "Congratulations to Andre Roux, Bora Vergili, and Marko Cvetrovic!" (see preorder pack details. --74.140.108.117 13:53, 20 July 2007 (CDT) Please tell me we can inscribe this....... PLEASE........82.40.104.64 15:35, 17 July 2007 (CDT) :Looks like it is already -Kumdori 15:39, 17 July 2007 (CDT) ::Speaking of which, I wonder why they don't change all the special weapons to be moddable and inscribable. There's no point in having kick arse skins that don't perform. Sirocco 16:44, 17 July 2007 (CDT) :::when you say "special weapons", what do you mean exactly? Like, all the preorders, or greens? cause they are sort of meant to be as-is...-Kumdori 16:49, 17 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Think he means pre-orders. And I agree, they should be moddable. Kinda lame to have a Nevermore flatbow, but if I wanna use it, I'm stuck with a bow that has no bowgrip and can't even be given one. Greens at least come fully modded, even if the mods sometimes suck. DKS01 01:33, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Signed Signed Signed Signed Signed Signed Signed Signed Signed Signed Signed Signed Signed Signed. :::::Eh? I can add Bow grips to my Nevermore Flatbows. Else how come my Monk has a "Nevermore Flatbow of Warding"? Although, that was a long time ago, and I salvaged the mod off it recently, so perhaps it has changed...However, as best I can remember, I have always been able to add mods to my /bonus items. (T/ ) 01:38, 18 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::I tried putting three different grips on mine and none of them worked. Did you get yours from the online store weapons pack, or the original GotY edition? I got mine from the weapons pack. DKS01 01:47, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::Original box, it was my first campaign. What a strange discrepancy. I guess there IS a benefit for buying hard copies after all O.O (T/ ) 01:50, 18 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Well, my game was a hard copy too, I bought it before there WAS a GotY edition(like, 2-3 months after original release). And I wasn't gonna buy another copy just for the weapon. At least some of the other bonus items are useful, so it wasn't a total loss. :-/ DKS01 07:54, 18 July 2007 (CDT) These weapons are based on the designs off the winning designs from the "design a weapon" contest earlier this year! So we could find some of those pictures. Shouldn't there be a 20% dmg Customized listed. All /bonus weapons are always customized. Rcollins779x 21:14, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :Go ahead and add it then. --Macros 21:27, 20 July 2007 (CDT) FFX Anyone else think this looks like Tidus' sword from the start of FFX? [[User:Fusco|''Fusco]] ''(T/ )''13:58, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :Hmm... no -Kumdori 14:13, 20 July 2007 (CDT) ::That would be Crystalline Sword. -Auron 21:29, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :::I dunno. I sorta see what he means. But his sword is thicker and always has a hook, if memory serves. Kilcannon 03:35, 21 July 2007 (CDT) ::::He's got a bunch of swords, here's a picture of the one he uses in most of the art. It's a lot thicker, and covered in water rather than being made of ice. -- Gordon Ecker 03:50, 21 July 2007 (CDT) :::::I don't agree with you there Auron. The Crystaline doesn't look anything like his sword. [[User:Fusco|Fusco]] ''(T/ ) 12:43, 21 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::Yeah Tidus's is much more watery and looks like pyreflies in color kind of. Crystalines have that akward shape and handle.-- The Gates Assassin 22:32, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Do Anet make fun of us? The best looking sword in the game is NON INSCRIPTABLE and with a TOTALLY USELESS 15%^ench mod, useless for the warrior, useless for the casters! And i paid 5€ for it. MAKE IT INSCRIPTABLE FFS. :: Go go Conjure Frost? --dominique 09:23, 21 July 2007 (CDT) ::: Go pro? +15^50 is far better even for a conjure warr. ::::Works AWESOME with Conjure frost build i got this is the best lookin sword in the game i love it its perfect for my conjure forst build - Chrisworld 23:00, 28 July 2007 (CDT) Well I got mine for free, and - OH DEAR GOD! A PROTECTION MONK! DUCK FROM THE ENCHANTMENTS OF DOOM! Sorry, what? I'm just struggling to comprehend why you're hating a free sword. And it's not "totally useless". You just can't find a use for it like the rest of us. And currency BEFORE number. I was kind enough to fix that for you. This time. - Darkobra ::Many thanks :) but reserve your kindness for someone who need it, this is an informal chat and i can write any way i want as long as is comprensible. In my country this is the right way, and anyone who is not confortable with other cultures can avoid to read my message. :/signed with OP on this. 15^enchant is trash, I payed $5 for this sword, I should at least get to mod it so it is passable. Cliche-looking cold-damage mod swords already exist (IDS), so this one coming in with a terrible damage mod and the same damage type mod makes me sigh. -Auron 08:18, 21 July 2007 (CDT) :::Conjure Cripslash, and an Aegis Chain. Also... Mending!!!1one 15 while ench is indefinitely better on a Conjure than 15^50. You should be enchanted all the time. And the enchantments are easily gained from monks. Just make a CoP babyface and ask em for Reversal of Fortune. Blaze 14:12, 21 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeah you SHOULD, but how many times you get stripped and how long are you attacking with 50% health gone? Try to figure out and you will see that 99% of the game you're full health, both pvp and pve. ::::If this was "Enchantments last 20% longer" it would so be worth it. Free Rajazan's Fervor ftw. But, no, sigh...Well, a Swords-using Dervish would like it I guess. Grenth's Grasp? (T/ ) 14:41, 21 July 2007 (CDT) :::::What are you talking about... you CAN add that mod since its a pomel to the glacial sword. Rcollins779x 14:45, 21 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::What are you talking about, Sword Pommel of Enchanting costs at least 5k+ and I certainly am not going to waste one of them on a weapon which cannot ever be salvaged. (T/ ) 14:50, 21 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::Well Entropy, you said if it had the enchant mod it be worth it right? well you CAN add the mod so it IS worth it. Whether or not you can afford the mod is a completely different thing. Rcollins779x 15:05, 22 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Twisting my words. It isn't worth it since you have to either already have an Enchanting pommel lying around (unlikely) or you have to buy one. Now, if you're already spending money to buy the pommel. Why do you not just go and buy Rajazan's Fervor and get a totally superior weapon? If you have to spend money, real-life and in-game, then you shouldn't waste it on something like trying to make this a good weapon. (T/ ) 15:18, 22 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::HA-HA all you warriors complain but for my Spirit Strength Rit this is exactly what I'm looking for, plus its shiny! :::::::::spirit strenght rits use daggers to double strike. ::::::::::You're still missing the Enchanting mod. Rajazan's Fervor >>> this for Spirit's Strength even if it is free. (T/ ) 16:37, 21 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::Actualy, if you're making a spirit's strength build, Glacial Blade > Rajazan's Fervor because you'd spend less money buying the Pomel than you would the Fervor.Zulu Inuoe 22:20, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :Let's stick to pvp or difficult pve situations guys... mending ... you should be enchanted... Rajazan's Fervor is still better if you put an enchanting mod on this. Cus of the +5. Blaze 18:18, 21 July 2007 (CDT) :Glacial blade does more damage than fervor on a spirit strength build, they don't need the +5e. Enchantments aren't scarce in this game, and icy damage will at least be effective against enemy warriors if you run spirit strength instead of conjure. THINK a little before you call this off as worthless.71.159.135.184 17:31, 22 August 2007 (CDT) ::I know a guy who used this and serrated shield to beat GW:EN... On a side note, its great for what I need it for, which is to equip all my War heroes for 8 characters... Really not that hard to set em up with Conjure Frost build, and besides, my build involves AoE so I could use it if I didn't love my Sskai's... Urock 21:42, 11 September 2007 (CDT) ridiculous chatting here. wtf? 5k for an enchanting mod, how BAAAAD. its sooooo expensive, really funny. besides: does this ridiculous 15% mod matter ANYWAY? i mean 15% damage more. its so riduculous. a tank doesn't do damage anyway, it's the damage dealers (some exceptions may be though). anyway, a 15%^enchant mod is not bad if you use enchantments. otherwise, take a standard 15^50. end of this riduculous discussion. Ettin Farming Fun sword for the job, eh? I am bobo 11:01, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :Because...? Blaze 13:13, 22 July 2007 (CDT) ::Ice damage, enchant...? I am bobo 23:01, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :::Oh, I hardly play anything else than Mesmer in PvE, and Warrior would be my last choice. Wouldn't know a build for it, other than the Ranger build. Blaze 05:35, 23 July 2007 (CDT) ::::I see ur point elemental damage bypasses the warrior armor on the ettins making for more damage.Miki123troll 13:06, 27 July 2007 (CDT) DaWC I'm adding a link to this DaWC winning entry. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 76.166.205.40 ( ) }. Glitch? While in RA my glacial blade chnaged from what it usually looks like (a small sword with a glimer effect on the blade) to a Much larger sword with a long hole down the middle of the blade and a snow like aura -zach odeir --64.230.127.178 16:51, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :where you under the effect of a Weapon Spell? -- Hopefulaltruist 17:03, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::: i guess i was, i feel kinda stupid, i didn't know weapon spells actually changed the skin/shape of your wep... -zach odeir--70.51.228.198 17:45, 10 August 2007 (CDT) ::the grip is off on this sword... the grip is at where the cross guards would be if it had them. Tons of hammers have the same problem with the grip being too high on the handle. May not seem that big.. but it bugs me.>_> --Dice 20:18, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :::Yeah, you hold it too close to the hilt and through the guard. Frankly, it looks ridiculous, because there is no way in hell you'd be able to wield a sword like that without it being a huge impediment to your swing. --Kale Ironfist 20:21, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::::To me, it looks to be proportioned very much like a katana. Of course, that grip is sized for a two-handed technique... I don't think it's much more of a swing impediment than, say, a whole Brute_Sword or fellblade. -Valkor the Confused 03:59, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :::::It's a game. Also, you do realize that you don't have to put the underscore in links unless they're external, right? You can just use spaces and it'll link just fine --Gimmethegepgun 04:02, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Link test|brute sword|Brute sword|Brute Sword|brute Sword| Thanks for the helpful tip, despite the patronizing tone. The spaces link fine automatically, but the capitalization makes a difference. I couldn't figure out why "Brute sword" wouldn't link right, so I typed it exactly.-Valkor the Confused 16:59, 21 February 2008 (UTC)